fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Origin of Vicky's Ickyness/Quotes
:(The Turner's house, Vicky is outside with a device in her pocket) :Vicky: Now that little twerp won't be able to use magic to torture me. Thank you, Mr. Crocker! (to Timmy's parents) I'll take over for now. :Mr. Turner: Timmy better be on his best behavior while we take Timantha to her ballet lessons. :Vicky: He'll be fine, bye! :Timantha: I don't trust her. :Mrs. Turner: Don't mind her, Vicky. Timantha always says that. :Vicky: Okay, have fun! :(Timmy's parents and Timantha leave, Vicky's smile fades away) :Timmy: Yeah, yeah, I know the drill. You'll torture me, and I'll have magic to protect me. :Vicky: We'll see about that, twerp! (pulls out a chainsaw, Timmy screams and runs) :Timmy: I wish Vicky would slip on a banana peel! (nothing happens) Okay, let's try something else. I wish Vicky was tied up in a rope! (still nothing) I can't keep running forever! :(Timmy runs into his room and barricades the door) :Timmy: What's with Cosmo and Wanda lately? Are they on a day off? Have they lost their wands again? I'm sick of that happening almost all the time! I wish that the worst possible non-lethal thing could happen to Vicky right now! (Vicky bursts in throught the door) Cosmo? Wanda? Poof? Anytime now! (sighs) This is not my day... ---- :(The Turner's house, now trashed and ruined, Timmy looks all beaten up) :Vicky: That was fun...for ME! (laughs) :(Timmy's parents and Timantha come back home) :Mrs. Turner: Uh, Vicky, why is our house all trashed and ruined? :(Vicky is silent, and points to Timmy) :Mr. Turner: That figures. (gives money to Vicky, who then leaves the house) Bye, Vicky! (to Timmy) Well, young man, you've got some explaining to do... ---- :(Timmy's room, Timmy is lying on the bed, depressed, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof show up) :Timmy: What took you guys so long? :Wanda: We're really sorry, but something must have blocked off all our magic, and we weren't able to help you. :Timantha: Something tells me that Vicky had some sort of device that blocked the magic and was created by Crocker. :Timmy: I knew something was unusual today. :Cosmo: So, did you get grounded? :Timmy: No, I only got a warning from my parents. :(Ivan and his fairies in pet disguises show up in Timmy's room) :Ivan: So, Timmy, what happened? :Timmy: I was tortured by Vicky, and my fairies were unable to help me. :Ivan: That's rough, buddy. :Astronov: Why were your fairies unable to help? :Timmy: I think Mr. Crocker built a device that makes fairy magic useless and gave it to Vicky. :Ivan: Of course, that Crock-pot has to be involved somehow. Your enemies sure aren't going easy on you anymore. :Timmy: You're telling me. Even since Foop told Vicky about my fairies, it's been getting hard. And you know, Ivan, I've been thinking... :Ivan: About what? :Timmy: I've been babysat by Vicky so many times, it feels like she's been babysitting me for many years, and it made me wonder: how on Earth did Vicky become so evil in the first place? :Ivan: Hmm, I've been wondering about that too. :Timmy: I once wished for Vicky to be nice. It turns out that she had an evil bug inside her that turned people evil upon occupying it. :Ivan: Well, why didn't you try smashing it so that Vicky could be nice forever? :Timmy: ...I don't know, I guess it never occured to me. Plus, I thought that Vicky was just a little too nice for me. :Ivan: So, why don't we travel back in time and find out what made Vicky into a monster? :Timmy: That's a great idea! But hang on a second, I'll be right back. (runs off) :Ivan: Okay... ---- :(Vicky's house, Tootie's room, Timmy goes inside) :Tootie: Hi, Timmy! It's good to see you again! (about to kiss Timmy) :Timmy: Okay, save the smooches for later, Tootie. I have question for you. :Tootie: What is it? :Timmy: Have you ever wondered how your sister became evil in the first place? :Tootie: Hmm... no. That never occured to me. But I am quite curious now. :Timmy: Well, I'm giving a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to find out why. Ivan and I have been thinking about exploring Vicky's past to find out why she's so evil, and I thought about bringing you along with us. What do you say, Tootie? :Tootie: Count me in! ---- :(Timmy's room; Timmy comes in with Tootie) :Ivan: What is Tootie doing here? You know that you don't like her that much, Timmy. :Timmy: I know, I just wanted to ask her about her sister, Vicky, on how she became evil. :Ivan: Why did you do this? :Tootie: I'm curious about my sister too. :Ivan: Okay, you can come along with us. :Tootie: Hooray! :Timantha: But what about me? :Ivan: I think it's best for you to stay here and wait until we come back. :Timmy: I wish for a time scooter! :(fairies poof Timmy's time scooter; everyone hops in) :Timmy: Okay, next stop, the 1990's! :(downloading time co-ordinance; a time stream opens, Timmy jumps on it) ---- :(March 15, 1992; Dimmsdale) :Timmy: Here we are... :Cosmo: Hey, I remember! We travelled here while we were trying to fix Crocker's childhood. :Wanda: Yeah, but there was no evidence, so we kept going further back in time until we got to 1972. :Ivan: I see. :(past Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda arrive in their time scooter) :Timmy: It's us from the past! Quick, take cover! :(Timmy, Ivan, their fairies and Tootie hide themselves and their time scooter in a bush; pan to Timmy's house with a truck, and Timmy's parents, with Timmy's mom being pregnant) :Past Timmy: Wow, my house, 10 years ago! :Past Wanda: And look, it's your parents, and you're still in your mommy's tummy. :Past Cosmo: I thought she loved Timmy. Why did she eat him? :Ivan: (off-screen whispering) She's pregnant, dummy. (gets shushed off-screen) :Past Mr. Turner: Honey, this house is finally ours! :Past Mrs. Turner: It's the perfect home for a young couple who can't wait for the birth of their new daughter. :Past Mr. Turner: Yeah! And look at all this cool daughter stuff I bought. I'd be crushed if we had a son. :Past Timmy: Well, that explains the pink hat. :Past Cosmo: And all these baby pictures of you in dresses! :Timmy: (whispering) I just know that past me will soon find out that I have a twin sister. :Neptunia: (whispering) Your parents are gonna be in for a surprise when they'll have twins for children. :Cosmo: (whispering) They're gonna have a son and a daughter! :Timmy: (whispering) Thanks, Captain Obvious. :Tootie: (whispering) Uh, aren't we supposed to be finding out what my sister's like at this time? :Astronov: (whispering) Yeah, we'll get going soon. :Past Timmy: Wow, even 10 years ago, Crocker's still miserable and fairy obssessed. We have to go back in time further! :Past Cosmo: To the 80's! :(past Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda leave with their time scooter) ---- :Ivan: Okay, the coast is clear! :(Timmy, Ivan, their fairies and Tootie pop out of the bush with their time scooter) :Tootie: Let's go find my house. :(The kids and fairies drive on the time scooter until they nearly collide with a sports car; both vehicles stop in time; the man comes out of the car) :Mr. Tang: What's the matter with you, kids? Don't you know that it's dangerous to ride a motorcycle without a helmet? :Timmy: Uh, yes, yes it is. How are you doing, sir? :Mr. Tang: I was fine until I nearly crashed into you. I was on my way home getting things for my newborn daughter. You wanna see a picture? (shows a photo of baby Trixie) This is Trixie at the hospital 2 days ago, when she was born. :Timmy: Aww, Trixie looks adorable. :Tootie: (snarling her teeth) Timmy. :Timmy: Oh, sorry. :Ivan: I'm sure your daughter will grow up to be a beautiful girl. :Mr. Tang: Why, thank you, boys. She's a very calm girl. I'm so glad to have a daughter! :Tootie: Can you tell me where my home is? :Mr. Tang: How should I know? :Ivan: Allow me. Do you know where the Miller residence is? :Mr. Tang: I think you should go that way. (points to his direction) :Ivan: Thanks! And we'll more careful next time. :Mr. Tang: Good for you. (gets back into his car and drives away; the kids get on the time scooter, with fairies as their helmets) :Timmy: Why did you ask Trixie's dad for directions to the Miller's house? :Ivan: I just asked him because they might live in a different house than they do now. :Timmy: Good point. ---- :(the kids arrive at the Miller's house) :Timmy: That must be the Miller's house. :Ivan: Let's look inside. :(Timmy, Ivan, Tootie and fairies look through the window and see little Vicky, John, pregnant Nicky and a man) :John: Thanks for coming over to babysit our daughter, Mr. Woolworth. :Mr. Woolworth: No problem, although I always get a bad feeling about her. :Nicky: We'll go and purchase some things for our soon-to-be born second child. :John: I seriously hope we'll have a son. I'd be crushed if we had a daughter again. :Tootie: Wow, they were expecting a son? :Timmy: Yep, kinda like my parents who wanted a daughter. Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!